Figurantka
by meet-mad-hatters
Summary: Jak sam tytuł wskazuje.


_Figurantka_

Strumień krwi cieknący z głębokiego rozcięcia na plecach powoli słabnął, a prześcieradło już dawno zmieniło kolor na szkarłatny. Powoli podniosła się z łóżka i wolnym krokiem podeszła do ciężkiego, złoconego lustra. Jej stopy zostawiły czerwone ślady na drewnianej posadzce, ale stwierdziła, że wytrze je następnego dnia. Ostrożnym ruchem odgarnęła z twarzy posklejane włosy i podniosła wzrok. Część siniaków zdążyła zblednąć, podczas gdy fiolet nowych silnie kontrastował z jej jasną skórą. Opuchlizna na prawej ręce wyglądała nieco podejrzanie, ale pójście do szpitala nie wchodziło w grę. Krzywiąc się z bólu odwróciła się i obejrzała ranę na plecach. Świeży strup biegnący przez praktycznie całą długość pleców dołączył do kolekcji cienkich blizn. Z niepokojem zauważyła, że żadna z nich nie była aż tak duża. Zakończywszy oględziny w których pominęła twarz wróciła do łóżka, gdzie skuliła się i pogrążyła w niespokojnym śnie przerywanym jedynie atakami bólu, który sama sobie zadawała przewracając się z boku na bok.

Obudziło ją trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych. Odruchowo wzdrygnęła się na sam dźwięk, ale po chwili doszedł ją ponowny trzask, który powitała z ulgą. Przeciągnęła się, co wywołało grymas bólu na jej twarzy i wolno opuściła nogi na podłogę, a następnie zniknęła za pomalowanymi na biało drzwiami prowadzącymi do łazienki. Rozebrała się i weszła w strumień zimnej wody, która powoli zmywała z niej zakrzepłą krew. Z trudem rozczesała włosy, umyła się i wyszła spod prysznica. Owinęła się białym, puchatym ręcznikiem, kupionym zaraz po przeprowadzce i otworzyła szafkę pod zlewem z której wyjęła tubkę jakiejś maści o dziwnym zapachu. Posmarowała nią wszystkie siniaki, które natychmiast zniknęły. Następnie wyciągnęła słoik z zieloną mazią, którą potraktowała ranę na plecach. Rozcięcie momentalnie zbladło, strup odpadł i została po nim tylko kolejna blizna. Schowała tubkę i słoik, notując w pamięci konieczność wizyty w aptece. Wróciła do sypialni, wysuszyła włosy, ubrała się, złapała różdżkę i zniknęła w szeleście szat.

Ułamek sekundy później pojawiła się w atrium Ministerstwa Magii. Odkąd On przejął władzę na dobre, było jeszcze gorzej, niż w czasach, kiedy musiał się ukrywać. Ruszyła korytarzem mijając współpracowników z których większość była wcześniej Śmierciożercami. Tyle twarzy przepełnionych strachem, nienawiścią, obrzydzeniem, wreszcie niechętnym szacunkiem, a wszystkie te cudowne emocje były skierowane do niej. Weszła do windy, gdzie natknęła się na Draco Malfoya. Spojrzał na nią wyzywająco, a ona odwróciła wzrok. Co się z nią do cholery dzieje? Przecież nigdy nie bała się Malfoya, przez te wszystkie lata w szkole dumnie znosiła wszystkie jego docinki, systematycznie udowadniając wszystkim, że jest najlepsza, a (jej) pochodzenie nie ma wpływu na (jej) zdolności.

Przekroczyła próg swojego gabinetu, usiadła przy biurku i zabrała się za podpisywanie nadesłanych przez Niego ustaw. Wyłapywanie i izolacja mugolaków w specjalnych ośrodkach, które mają za zadanie „zbadać sposób przejęcia przez niegodnych mocy magicznej" obejmujący również dzieci? Proszę bardzo, jeden podpis i maszyna zostanie wprawiona w ruch. Zezwolenie na zagrażające życiu i zdrowiu tych ludzi eksperymenty? Jak najbardziej. Reforma edukacji? Tylko tyle? Podpisane. W wypracowany przez lata sposób podpisywała wszystko jak leci, nie czytając nawet o konsekwencjach. Bo co może niby zmienić? Już pierwszego dnia powiedział jej, że każda próba buntu będzie tylko marnotrawstwem energii. Jedyne, co ma robić to podpisywać wszystko, co dostanie, pojawiać się na konferencjach, wygłaszać przygotowane przez Niego mowy i ładnie wyglądać. Bo jeśli nie... Więc trzymała się przy ostatnim, co jej zostało, nie dając uciec tej jedynej rzeczy – życiu. Beznadziejnym życiu pełnym bólu, życiu w klatce jako figurantka. Tylko o co ma walczyć? Z kim? Nie został jej nikt. Przyjaciele zniknęli za granicą, pozwolili jej się poświęcić w imię ratowania reszty. I nie ma znaczenia fakt, że nie mieli wpływu na swoją decyzję, że wymazała im wspomnienia dotyczące siebie, że zaszczepiła im decyzję o wyjeździe. W innym przypadku nigdy by jej nie zostawili i zapewne zginęliby usiłując ją ratować, przecież _nie zostawiamy swoich_. A to było jedyne wyjście, jak próbowała ze łzami w oczach przekonać samą siebie przez długie tygodnie. Wtedy zasłoniła wszystkie lustra, które wisiały na wysokości jej twarzy. Nie potrafiła już spojrzeć samej sobie w oczy i dalej nie potrafi, choć minęło już tyle czasu.

Nie była jednak jedyną, która się zmieniła. On też był na początku inny. Bardziej ludzki, wyrafinowany. Momentami naprawdę podobało jej się jego towarzystwo, ich długie rozmowy o różnych wykorzystaniach magii. Uwielbiała oglądać jego eksperymenty, towarzyszyła mu przy warzeniu eliksirów. Dopiero później się zmienił. Pierwsze objawy miały miejsce, gdy szczęśliwa powiedziała mu o tym, że jest w ciąży. Było to dla niej niesamowite i naprawdę chciała tego dziecka, cieszyła się na samą myśl o nim. Tyle, że On... popatrzył na nią z twarzą ściągniętą w maskę, przywołał buteleczkę i kazał jej wypić zawartość dodając, że nie życzy sobie rywala. I tak skończyła się jej sielanka, iluzja szczęścia. Zaczął być coraz bardziej brutalny, przesiadywał godzinami w swoim laboratorium, zmieniał się przypominając człowieka jeszcze mniej niż kiedykolwiek. Pocałunki stały się preludium do pięści i krwi, stały się torturą, której zaczęła się domagać sadomasochistyczna część jej natury. Nie potrafiła już uwolnić się od niego, był dla niej zbyt silny, zbyt uzależniający.

W międzyczasie zatraciła swój upór, przekorę i dążenie do perfekcji. Zniknęła ambicja i duma z bycia mugolaczką. Utraciła wiarę, która zabrała ze sobą całą jej siłę, gryfońską odwagę i energię. Stała się jego marionetką przy władzy, lalką do wyładowywania frustracji. Śmieciem. Żyła z dnia na dzień modląc się, żeby tym razem nie wrócił, nie przyniósł więcej bólu wywołanego przez klątwy i zwykłą przemoc fizyczną, którą upodobały sobie jego bardziej prymitywne instynkty. Czasem była ładnym dodatkiem przy boku jej Pana. Ona – zimna wyniosła, pozbawiona uczuć i chęci do życia, pogrążona w bólu istnienia. Ona, która kiedyś była inna, ale nawet wspomnienia uciekały pod naporem czasu, już nie poznawała tej uśmiechniętej dziewczyny, która przekomarzała się z przyjaciółmi. Zapomniała o rudym kocie, który swego czasu był źródłem problemów i kłótni. Zatraciła się w stagnacji, z dnia na dzień mierzchła, coraz trudniej było dostrzec światło. Skuta łańcuchami znajdowała się na dnie jeziora, a powietrze uciekało z jej płuc. I nagle coś poczuła.

Zacisnęła zęby, zwinęła dłonie w pięści zirytowana swoją bezsilnością. Podniosła się gwałtownie z krzesła, a w martwych dotąd orzechowych oczach zatliła się iskierka dawnego ognia, który powinien być już dawno ugaszony. Podeszła do przykrytego aksamitem lustra i po raz pierwszy od lat zobaczyła swoje odbicie. Jej oczy, zwierciadła duszy pogrążyły się w konsumujących wszystko, destrukcyjnie oczyszczających płomieniach, a blada skóra nabrała blasku. Włosy obudziły się do życia i zaczęły jak dawniej odstawać na wszystkie strony. Wreszcie przypomniała sobie jak to jest być Hermioną Granger, a nie tylko cieniem produkcji Voldemorta. Złapała różdżkę z której końca popłynęły radośnie iskry, jakby ona również cieszyła się, że jej pani przypomniała sobie kim naprawdę jest.

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi do jej gabinetu w których pojawił się młody mężczyzna w poszarpanej szacie.

— Pani minister, zostaliśmy właśnie zaatakowani! — wrzasnął po raz ostatni w swoim życiu jej asystent tuż zanim ugodził go jasnozielony promień.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi zanurkowała pod biurko rzucając na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Sekundę później do jej biura wpadła grupa ludzi wśród których rozpoznała rudą czuprynę i rozczochrane, czarne włosy. Już miała wyjść ze swojej kryjówki, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że oni nie wiedzą kim jest, kim dla nich była. Zaczęli przetrząsać jej gabinet, robiąc przy tym tyle bałaganu, ile tylko się dało.

— Patrzcie na to! — zawołał Ron przerzucając papiery na biurku. — Zezwolenie na eksperymenty na ludziach specjalne ośrodki... Wszystko podpisane z adnotacją o natychmiastowym rozpoczęciu prac. Jak ta kobieta mogła to wszystko podpisać? Nikt normalny nie zgodziłby się na coś takiego! — krzyknął z oburzeniem.

— Widać jest takim samym zwyrodnialcem jak Voldemort — powiedział ze smutkiem Harry. — Miałem nadzieję, że nikt więcej nie zginie, ale w takim wypadku...

— Jest, znalazłem ją! — oznajmił jakiś młodzieniec w chwili, kiedy poczuła na ręce mocny uścisk. Wyciągnął ją spod stołu, zdjął kamuflaż i postawił przed jej byłymi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

— W końcu nam się udało! Ministerstwo zdobyte! — oznajmił Weasley śmiejąc się radośnie, choć w śmiechu tym słychać było również ulgę. Widać nie wierzył, że będzie tak łatwo, że ona podda się bez walki. — Została tylko jedna sprawa...

Po raz kolejny ogarnęła ją bezsilność. Przez kurtynę łez widziała podnoszące się ramię Pottera, patrzyła na jego usta wypowiadające dwa słowa, widziała smutek na jego twarzy. Poczuła coś jak uderzenie, ostatnie co usłyszała, to Jego głos brzmiący czysto i donośnie, kiedy on również wypowiedział dwa słowa, które obróciły zwycięstwo w porażkę, ale wtedy było już za późno na radość, za późno na smutek. Wtedy została jej już tylko ciemność.

KONIEC


End file.
